Promise Me That You Will Never Let Me Go
by Aeecee
Summary: Graduation Day has arrived at Takizawa High School but the only thing Kosuda can think about is being together with Yamada no matter what.


The day had finally arrived it was graduation at Takizawa High School and Kosuda finally achieved the nearly impossible attaining his high school diploma. And ever since day one he noticed that one very special girl seemed to have an interest in him and of course this girl also held a very special place in his heart. Her name was Yamada who was by far the most beautiful female student in all of Takizawa High School and today would be the day he bore his true feelings and his heart to the cute light brown haired girl. And although many of her behaviors tended to confuse or just plain freak him out he still loved her despite the trials and tribulations they had been through together. Kosuda meet up with Yamada after the graduation ceremony as he had something quite urgent he needed to discuss with her.

"Yamada I want to know if you are free tonight?"

"My parents want to go out for dinner to celebrate why?"

"I have something very important I want to talk to you about."

"Oh I see well then come over to my place later tonight we can talk."

"Thanks Yamada."

"Sure thing Kosuda I am looking forward to it see you later."

Later on that night Kosuda went over to Yamadas apartment and rang the bell.

"Hey Kosuda come in."

"Thank you for letting me come over."

"Of course."

Kosuda removed her shoes by the door while Yamada slowly closed it behind her.

"Lets go to my room Kosuda we can talk there."

"So where is everybody at?"

"My parents went out and my sister went on a date with one of millions of boyfriends."

"You must be jealous of her."

"In more ways than one." Yamada said with a slight laugh.

They both went into Yamadas room and sat down on the bed next to each other.

"So you said that you have something important that you wanted to tell me." Yamada said softly

"Yeah sure just give me a minute to bring my thoughts together." Kosuda said nervously

Kosuda closed his eyes he took a deep breath paused for a moment and then finally spoke.

"Yamada I know that we have all been through so much in the past three years. And although there are things about you that I still do not fully understand yet when I said at the ceremony **I want to be together with you no matter what** I meant every word from the bottom of my heart. I am so happy to have met you and if things were any different I might not be feeling these emotions now and it is because I love you so much Yamada and if you feel the same way then I would like to be with you." Kosuda said passionately.

**(Kosuda said this to Yamada during the graduation ceremony in the last chapter.)**

"Kosuda." Is all Yamada could say.

Yamada was almost frozen and could almost not breath all she could do was stare at Kosuda.

"What is this that I am feeling it is something new. I mean I know this isnt the first time I have heard him say this but for some reason it feels different than before. It is because I finally understand what true love is and guilt from some of the ways I have treated him in the past are finally catching up with me?" Yamada wondered to himself.

"Yamada are you alright did I say something wrong?"

"Kosuda listen I have never always been honest with you and treated you fair which is something Takeshita always got on my case about and was not until now until I realized how wrong of me it was to treat you the way I did sometimes. Now and then I even wonder if I real deserve to be with you because of the way I threated you in the past. You were always so gentle and kind to me even when I was not and it helped me changed alot in these past three years in some ways I am not the same girl you met that day at the bookstore and it is because of you Kosuda you changed me thank you so much." Yamada said softly.

"I should be thanking you for helping to change me too Yamada. If it had not been for you I would not have been able to pass the exam and attend University."

Yamada was overwhelmed with emotions from his words and tears began to well up in her eyes. And as Yamada started to gently sob Kosuda held her close to him and slightly stroked her back. After holding her for a few minutes she stopped sobbing and she then looked into Kosudas eyes.

"Kosuda I love you too."

Kosuda passionately kissed Yamada which make her moan a bit.

"Kosuda I want you to make love to me." Yamada whispered into his ear as she tenderly embraced him.

They slowly and passionately began to kiss which lasted for minutes before they broke and looked into each others eyes. Yamada moaned slightly and her face was flush as the sudden wave of new feelings made her heart race.

"Yamada."

Her name was all he could say at that moment. He started to get more comfortable as he suddenly laid down on her bed pulling her on top of him and began cuddling her and he could feel her chest pressing against him as he pulled her closer to him.

Yamada then started another kiss this time full on the lips parting his mouth with her soft pink tongue. When she broke away she moaned softly and lustfully with an aroused look on her face. She wanted even more and could feel Kosuda getting quite aroused and started to rub his chest.

The next thing Kosuda knew she was slowly unbuttoning his school uniform and once she removed it she threw it to the other of the bed. Kosuda gently pushed her up for a moment and removed her sweater and then begin to undo her blouse.

"Kosuda please touch me." Yamada softly asked.

He began to massage her breasts through her unbuttoned blouse and bra.

"Kosuda it feels good please keep doing that" Yamada said lustfully.

As he continued to fondle her breasts she blushed even more and let out several erotic moans. She then removed her blouse and threw it on top of his uniform on the other side of the bed.

"Kosuda I want you to remove this for me please." Yamada said as she pointed to her bra.

He promptly did what she asked of him and luckily for him the clasp was located in the front to avoid any fumbling of his fingers. When he saw her breasts he was beyond words and even though there we not that big he still thought they were beautiful beyond any doubts.

"Your breasts are so lovely Yamada."

"You really mean it Kosuda?"

"Of course I do."

He began to kiss her areola and suck her nipple of her left breast like a baby with a bottle and at the same moment he softly massaged the right breast. She could contain herself and started to pant heavily and moan even louder than earlier and her cute face was as pink as her nipples were. He then stopped and looked up at Yamada.

"Yamada are you okay?"

He could easily ascertain she was perspiring a bit as her entire face was now flush.

"I am okay if it is alright I want more." Yamada asked while slightly out of break.

"Sure Yamada I want more also if it is okay with you."

He slowly removed her skirt leaving her only in her panties which were covered with little cherries.

"Those panties look so cute on you Yamada."

Yamada was once again speechless by his word. Kosuda then took his pants off with only his boxers remaining. But before he could remove his boxers he was stopped by Yamada.

"Wait a minute let me do it."

Like when Kosuda removed her skirt she slowly removed his boxers and then began to gaze at his partially erect length.

"Is it just me or has it gotten since the last time I saw it." Yamada said in her head.

She tried to touch it but her hand just froze there.

"Why it is whenever I want to do something with it I freeze up like this." Yamada said again in her head.

Kosuda looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong Yamada?"

"No it is nothing." Yamada said softly.

Kosuda laid her down gently and slowly removed her panties. He gasped at her radiant beauty as the only girl he held close to his heart was bare naked for him and only him to look upon.

"Yamada you are so beautiful." Kosuda said passionately.

He slightly traced his hand down her flat abdomen to the area just above her opening and her entire body reacted to this entirely new sensation. He began to gently stroke the top of her clitoris which made her the felt like tiny sparks were traveling throughout her body. She was now slightly wet from all the foreplay and was nearly in tears and lightly trembling like a leaf.

"Kosuda please no teasing." Yamada said moaning.

Kosuda then inserting his index and middle fingers into her opening which caused Yamada to let out moans of pleasure. He then to gently message her insides which made her moan even louder and made her even wetter.

"Kosuda I am going to come."

After a few more seconds of play Yamada climaxed and Kosuda removed his fingers from her insides. Yamada was more flushed than before and slightly gasping.

"Did that feel good Yamada?"

"Yeah it did." Yamada said while still slightly gasping

"I want to make love to you?"

Yamada nodded at him and Kosuda smiled and kissed her once again to help alleviate the uneasiness inside her pulsating heart.

"If at any point it hurts too much for you let me know and I will stop." Kosuda said gently.

"It is okay because it is you Kosuda. I want to feel you inside me." Yamada answered smiling.

"Yamada I love you so much more than I ever thought was possible and no matter what I will never leave your side and I will always love you forever."

He placed the head of length against her opening and gently rubbed it up and down to prepare it for penetration. When she gave him the go ahead he gently inserted inch by inch until it was all the way in.

"Alright Yamada it went inside."

She then winced in pain arching her back.

"Are you okay Yamada does it hurt too much?" Kosuda quietly asked.

"It is okay but please continue slowly I will be alright." Yamada whispered back with a happy tear in her eye.

"I find it strange that even though we have done this twice before it still feels like our first time." Kosuda said in his thoughts.

He learned forward and put his arms around her as he began to move slowly for the few minutes as to allow the pain to recede and be replaced by pleasure.

"It feels so big!" Yamada screamed in pleasure.

He slowly started to increase his rhythm to match her breathing and continuously increased his thrusting as Yamada moaned louder and held him by his waist.

"You are so tight" He groaned

He then grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and sat her on top of his lap as continued to penetrate her. They held each tight as they rhythms rapidly increased and Yamada let out slight screams of complete ecstasy that filled the walls of her room.

"Yamada I cant hold it much longer." Kosuda said groaned

"Kosuda oh no I am cumming."

Yamada released cries of pleasure as Kosuda came inside her. He then fell over while they were still holding one another. They were both gasping while they embraced one another and feeling each others hammering heartbeat. They both looked into each other with smiles and looks of passion and love in their eyes.

"Thank you Kosuda." Yamada said gasping slightly.

"For what Yamada?"

Kosuda nodded and gently stroked her cheek.

"Kosuda promise me that you will never let me go."

Yamada snuggling up to him and fell asleep in his arms. "I promise Yamada."

Kosuda pulled his length out of her knowing they were subject to another weird ass situation if they stayed perfectly like this.

"I will always love and be there for you Yamada."

He gently rubbed her back while looking out the window at the stars in the skies. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face as though to himself what a wonderful day this has been.


End file.
